Nothing's Changed (Really)
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: Maybe there was a revolution that shook up Flora's home planet. Maybe it changed her social status and her family for good. But nothing major changed... really! Oneshot.


They never called me princess, they never called me lady, and that was the charm of my home. I never flashed my title... I never had a title to flash. The only benefit I had was my slight fame from being in the Winx Club, and later, when I became Enchantix, my vote on the council. That the Sage raised me, that never mattered. All are equal... all were equal.

I loved my life. I never missed my parents- that sounds horrible, I know, but I had everything I ever needed. My uncle, Sage of Linphea, took care of me after the deaths of my parents when I was a baby, and later adopted another girl who I came to think of as my little sister, Miele.

We were peaceful; we were light. Nobody attacked Linphea, for we had nothing of value, and that suited us fine. All we needed was sustenance and home. All we needed were plants, sunlight, family, a place to go when we needed.

How were we to know that when peace failed, it would be the fault of those inside?

They were the largest prominent family, the Aspens. There were three parents, polyamorous setups being common where I come from , and between them there were ten children. The eldest was Jasper, a classmate of Helia's from the Antar Institute of Art, who graduated the year that Helia transferred. The youngest was a female toddler named Jewelya, as cute as any could be. Though officially, the only person "above" any others was the Sage, everyone seemed to especially listen when Jasper and his parents spoke at Council. After all, they seemed to believe in the best of things. Gender equality, something we still struggled with. Relations with other realms and the issues about them- nobody seemed to know or care that we were not a monarchy! We were so vastly different, and no one paid mind. Should we not change that? Education, for while we were enthusiastic about learning, our society made it hard to have access to the rare supplies of other countries.

How were we to know that those words were not the idyllic thoughts of citizens, but a call for revolution?

Revolution came. No fighting, no. If there was fighting... I would like to say that life would be the same. I am a Winx, one of the most powerful fairies ever, and I know and stand for what I believe. If there was fighting, maybe all would be the same. Or else, I would be dead, an enemy of Linphea. Or else, a coward, unable to raise a hand to my brothers and sisters.

There was no fighting. My uncle, the all-knowing Sage, put it to a vote. Just like everything else.

Monarchy won. King Onyx and Queen Honey and King Dande rule now, and the ten princes and princesses are celebrities. Everything is the same, on the surface. But I have walked past people sometimes and heard them whispering. "Does Flora miss being a princess? Will she leave the Winx? Is she less powerful now?" As though they have forgotten that I was never a princess, and never will be!

I never told the Winx Club about the revolution. They all have their issues- Musa has Riven, Bloom has her family, Stella and Aisha have their parents, and Tecna... I just never thought she would understand. When I told my first lie, to the Domino guard... "I'm Flora, a princess of Linphea..." they all thought I was using the closest title I could find for "the daughter of a ruler." They never dreamed that I was playing on the fact that with ten brand-new princes and princesses, nobody could remember them all.

They never suspected, not until Crystal showed up at Alfea, and I had to bow and say "of course I know my princess," and the girls looked at me inquisitively. I never elaborated on it. How could I be so selfish as to complain? It has barely affected my life, my status, or my situation.

All it's changed is my home. My home is gone.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this short little one shot, in which I try to link Magical Adventure with Season 3 and Season 5. Sorry it's so short, but I do hope you enjoyed it!

Credit for the fan theory that between season 3 and season 5 there was a revolution on Linphea goes to go-charmix from tumblr. Her exact fan theory:_ "Since Flora stated that Linphea has no royal family, but rather is ruled by a sage(?), and then Krystal shows up, causing Flora to remark bitterly 'of course I'd know my princess', I'm left with only one conclusion. There was a revolution and Krystal's family took over Linphea within the past few years."_ Thanks for letting me use this!


End file.
